Fortune's Wheel
by MorningWhispers
Summary: In the newly established village of Konoha, people come from across various lands looking to settle. Some looking to hide amongst the various faces. This is the story of an individual who was looking to do just that, but fate had a different plan for her.
1. Chapter 1

The murmur of birds chirping seeped through the window as the morning sun shown through, awakening the sleeping inhabitant. Long golden strands spread across her pillow, attempting to shield her from the brightness of the sun. A groan emanated from the figure as their hand wiggled out from the confines of the covers, reaching to a nearby bed stand. Delicate pale fingers danced across the surface of the wood, finally finding a bulky pair of eyeglasses. Slowly rising from her bed to look at the clock posted on the opposite side of her bedroom.

"Unbelievable, I overslept again" Shiori whined as she suppressed the urge to yawn. She zigzagged across the floor to make her way into the bathroom, carefully avoiding the books littered about her floor. Once inside she combed her locks into matching braids, falling on either sides of her shoulders. Sprinkling some water on her face to wake her up and a quick brush of her teeth she was ready to go.

Hurrying out of her bathroom, she scampered over to her closet. Stripping out of her pajamas and replacing them with a plain blue cheongsam. Shiori reached inside, pulling out a green apron and fastening it around herself. After sliding on a pair of flats, and grabbing one of the books on the floor, she left her apartment.

Descending down the stair and into her quaint little bookshop. Thick glass covered the front of the store, allowing the daylight to illuminate the store. Lavender wallpaper covered the walls and aisles of bookcases divided the store up into tiny sections. A wooden counter posted by the door holding a cash register.

Shiori reached for the counter, setting down her book and grabbing a set of keys. Unlocking the door and propping it open to welcome potential customers. She then went to the side of the building and grabbed a hose. Coming back around, she aimed the hose at the glass covering her store. Sprinkling water across it, washing away filth the outdoors left on it. Then redirecting the water over to a few potted plants on the ground, dainty purple petals glistening in the liquid.

"Good morning Shiori, you're doing so well with those flowers" tender voice praised, interrupting her chore. Turning to the individual, a short brunette with a gentle smile. The young florist from the Yamanaka flower shop, just a few feet away from her bookstore. The two girls often conversed early in the mornings, prior to tending to their shops.

"And to you Mino, I really can't thank you enough for giving them to me" Shiori bowed slightly in courtesy.

"Oh please Shiori you did me a favor, my family wasn't sure what we'd do with them with our shop being packed. Its nice to see them flourishing rather than withering away" She replied, crouching down to examine them.

"But I wouldn't have known how to properly care for them without you're instruction" Shiori countered, tossing the hose back behind her house.

"Come on Shiori, just accept the compliment…you're too damn modest" The brunette shot back, getting back on her feet; her spitfire personality shining through. A delicate florist she may be, but most certainly not as dainty as the flowers she sold.

"Well we better get to work, I'll see you later Shiori" She said with a wave, jogging back to her store. Shiori watched her disappear from her vision before returning to her own store, situating herself on a stool behind her counter, and began to read her book. The day grew later and soon customers made their way into her shop, only did they come up to make purchases or ask for help did Shiori talked to them.

This is how it has been for the months she resided in Konoha, a constant schedule. Operating her shop and keeping to herself. Mino was the only person in the village Shiori had aquatinted herself with, and she wasn't exactly looking to make friends. Granted she did appreciate her chats with the brunette. This newly formed village had many new faces from clans who merged with it and refugees seeking shelter, all Shiori needed was to keep to herself.

"Well hello there miss, I'd like to make a purchase" A mild aged man said, placing several books in front of her. Carefully, as not to lose her place, she set her book aside to help the customer and silently began typing his purchase into her register.

"So do you always help you're parent run the store, must be difficult helping them out with a business like this" The man said, trying to strike up conversation. Internally she sighed, this too apart of her constant schedule.

"No sir, I'm actually the owner" She answered watching the man's eyes bulge out of his head.

"Ah-sorry about that, still it can't be easy for a kid to-"

"I'm almost twenty-three, sir, now would you like you're items in a bag" Shiori interrupted harshly, uninterested in any further conversation with him. He hurriedly agreed and paid for her purchase, speedily walking out of her store.

Almost immediately Shiori regretted her actions, frightening away her customer like she did. In truth, she did look far younger than the women her age. Her height, not even reaching her five feet, and lack of curves made it appear as though she were in her adolescent years. Her braids and glasses didn't help much either, but they made her blend and that's all she needed.

Her day continued as she read on with her book and more people made purchases. Eventually as the sun began to set, customers departed, and once they were all gone Shiori decided to close shop. Stepping out for a bit to grab some takeout from a nearby restaurant for dinner. Returning to her shop and setting the food on the counter. She went around and crouched down to a few draws at the bottom. Pulling out a few assorted bowls. From another drawer she took kibble and filled the dishes, stacking them on top of one another, and carrying them to the back exit of the store.

Opening the door and stepping out into a dark alleyway, filled with various trash bins and litter. Shiori set the bowls on the ground before whistling a short, steady tune. In an instant several canines scampered about, making their way for the food. Dogs of all shapes and sizes burying their filling their hungry bellies.

It was only in these moments Shiori let her guard down, allowing herself smile. She loved dogs and their big, innocent dark eyes. Her true weakness and greatest pleasure. One canine abandoned his meal and came over to Shiori, mercilessly attacking her in slobbery kisses.

"Cut it out!" She pleaded, secretly loving it. Eventually all the dogs ganged up on her, forcing her to the ground. She didn't care that she was getting dirty or would surely reek of slobber, it was their way of showing gratitude and she graciously accepted.

After awhile the frenzy calm and, reluctantly, left her canine friends. Shiori returned the bowls to their place and grabbed her own dinner from the counter to head up into her apartment…until she heard a subtle crash. Setting her food down, she went to go investigate.

Her eyes peering down each aisle, heading deeper into her store, finally discovering a lone book resting on the floor. She picked it up and searched for its proper place, surely enough she found it. From the higher shelves, left it absolute discord, was where it belonged. In reluctance she grabbed a nearby stepping ladder to fix the mess, rearranging books in their proper place. As she maneuvered the last couple around, she noticed a gap peering into the next aisle…and a human eye.

A shriek escaped her lips as she shoved her body away in panic, falling to the floor. Fear and confusion flooded her mind; her body paralyzed…descending to the floor. She expected an aching pain…but instead felt warmth surrounding her form. Her eyes stared into the coral pair that had frightened her moments ago. Silver hair and ivory skin contrasted against the darkness.

"Are you alright" At the sound of his deep husky voice, Shiori's mind pulled itself together. Her hands rested upon his shoulders and thrust herself from his arms.

"Get Out of my Store! I closed hours ago!" She yelled in an uncommonly shrill voice.

"Fine…but just let me finish this book" He said, whipping out a book and proceeding to read the last few pages. Infuriated Shiori snatched the book from his hands and shot back up onto her feet.

"This is a bookstore. Not A Library! How am I suppose to turn a profit if you just go ahead reading the book instead of buying it?!" She screamed, her face turning red. The man remained stoic gradually standing up, she trembled in realization how he towered over her.

"My apologies, I got carried away in reading, I shall gladly pay for it" He repented with a bow, and Shiori got herself together to restore her ordinary professional persona.

"Unfortunately I've already emptied the cash register for this evening, but I can keep the book on hold for you to purchase it tomorrow. Would you be satisfied with that" She offered.

"Thank you, I'd appreciate that. I cannot apologize enough for the disturbance I caused you this evening".

"Then I'll show you out" Shiori led him out the aisle and to the store entrance. Unlocking the glass door and opened it for him to pass, and he did so without saying another word to her. She watched as he vanished from sight, and once he was gone she released a relieved sigh. Exhausted, she threw the book on the counter and listlessly head up to apartment. Her food, cold and forgotten.


	2. Chapter 2

Shiori passed out on her couch after her night's ordeal, unable to complete the journey to her bedroom. She woke up late, per usual, and disheveled. Her braids falling out of place and dried dog drool adhering to her hair, clothes, and skin. One of the few moments she did mind her companion's slobber. She got up and grabbed a yellow cheongsam before heading into her bathroom. Shiori hopped in the shower to scrub away the filth and stench, as well as to collect her thoughts.

Reminding herself of her daily routine, her composed self, and that _**client**_. Her head hung low as an audible groan escaped her lips remembering the man and how she allowed herself to get so agitated. Shiori wanted to hit herself, and she did, but ever so slightly. It was when she saw her skin beating bright red that she realized how hot the water had become.

Shiori turned the showerhead off and pulled back the curtains, welcoming the cold air enveloping her being. Quickly patting herself dry and sliding her dress over her body. Shiori stepped out of her bathroom only to notice she was late to open up her shop. Sprinting across her apartment, grabbing her apron and shoes, Shiori made a beeline downstairs…resulting in her tripping on the last couple steps.

"Ahh-ouch" She moaned, tenderly inspecting her now bruised knee. As much as it hurt, she ignored the pain and wobbled over to unlock the door. Fortunately no customer was waiting for her. Shiori exhaled in relief, taking a seat behind her counter. Giving herself just a moment leisure, resting her knee and weaving her typical braids into her hair.

"Allright pull it together Shiori" She said to herself, pinching her cheeks to get focused. Her morning hadn't been ideal and far from her regular routine, but she was determined to get it together. Shiori stepped outside her shop, and went around back to grab her hose. With a switch, water sprinkled from the head, washing her windows clean and hydrating her plants. Keeping her mind on the task at hand, no time for idle-

"Shiori!" A voice screeched, startled the blonde spun around as her grip tightening on the handle of the hose. Fortunately it was only her neighbor Mino, unfortunately Shiori doused the poor girl in water. Her mind went blank, unable to think of any apology, instead just slowly turning the hose off. Shiori watched nervously in silence as Mino tried shivered in her drenched clothes.

"Sorry" She said meekly, knowing it meant little. Shiori took off her apron and walked over to the soaking wet brunette, using it to attempt to dry her off.

"Well g-good morn-ing, Sh-shiori" Mino greeted, struggling with the chattering of her teeth. "Se-seemed like you we-re kin-da out o-of it, so-sor-"

"Please don't apologize, its my fault, and you should get inside before you catch a cold" Shiori interrupted, guilt ridden. Just as she was about to reach out and help the shivering girl, an older man dashed out of the florist shop to help her. He handed Shiori back her apron as he guided his colleague back into their shop. For a moment Shiori remained there, staring at her soaked apron. With a sigh she walked back inside her shop, laying out her apron to dry in front of the window.

Returning to her counter, to look through a few of her drawers. Shiori rummaged around trying to find her clipboard, she needed to reevaluate the store's inventory. Make sure what books she had or what she needed, look through customer suggestions on what to order. Finally when her fingers found that flimsy piece of wood…

"Hello" A familiar deep tone spoke, causing Shiori to shoot up on to her feet to meet him. And in the light of day, she really saw him. His tall intimidating figure with that distinctive choppy silver hair. Red markings drawn upon his cheeks and chin, matching the coral shade of his narrow eyes. A tight black turtleneck clung to his chest above a pair of navy pants.

"Ah yes, I have that book right-" He held up his hand to cut her off.

"Thank you, but I would like to continue to browse" Her mouth dropped; stunned that he could want to linger around her little store.

"I s-see, well I don't a repeat of yesterday, just let me know when you're ready to pay" Shiori said pointing to the aisles of books, though he was already quite familiar with them. He nodded and turned away from her, strolling towards the aisles. Anxiety surged through her veins desperately wishing he'd just leave; however that wasn't exactly professional.

Feeling restless she snatched her clipboard and went into one of the many aisles, a small attempt to escape him. Climbing up a small ladder to reach the higher shelves, her eyes peered across titles and authors marking them down periodically. A tasking chore, but one Shiori greatly appreciated for the distraction.

As time passed, from the corner of her eye, she noticed a steady flow of customers wandering about her store. A tender smile spread across her face upon the thought of her thriving little shop. Shiori worried upon first opening her shop whether or not it would last, a bookshop wasn't exactly thrilling to most.

Before she could get back to her task, a woman stopped her. An older woman, inquiring as to find a particular book. A popular romance novel, the talk of the whole village. Shiori guided her over to a nook in her store, plucking the book from a shelf for her. Wrinkled hands yanked the book from her as the woman held it firmly to her chest, going on about how other stores had already sold out of the book. Shiori tried to pay attention to her customer, but the woman just went on and on…

Suddenly shivers ran down her spine, her breath shortened. A familiar dread descended upon her form, the feeling of being trapped. Her eyes frantically glanced around her shop, examining each person within, finally meeting piercing vermillion eyes. Fear and paranoia engulfed her form, as thoughts raced through her mind. Just how long had he been staring at her? Was he some kind of pervert?

Shiori didn't know what to do, other than remain paralyzed. Her glasses offered menial protection against his icy gaze, as if he were staring into her soul. Slowly his eyes shifted back to his book, liberating her. Her palms and forehead moistened by sweat, her breath quick and shallow.

"Are you all right dear? You don't look so good" The woman inquired, tenderly pressing her hand against her cheek. For a moment, Shiori welcomed her touch before stepping out of her reach.

"I'm sorry, but thank you for you're concern" She said offering a sweet smile, directing the woman to the cash register…eager to escape the red eyed man. After the woman paid, Shiori noticed how late it became. A golden glaze resting over the village as the sunset, perhaps another hour before she'd have to close.

One by one customers made their purchases…all but one. She tried to be patient with him, waiting half an hour at the counter for him, only for him not to show. Shiori huffed in agitation as she wandered about her store trying to find him. In the furthest aisle, perched on a stepping stool with another book in hand, she found him.

"Excuse me, sir" She called, diverting his attention from the novel.

"There's only half an hour left before I close, I would encourage you to make you're purchase as soon as possible" Her suggestion, practically begging him to leave.

"I understand, I won't be much longer" He replied, his focus returning to his book. Bitterly she walked back to her counter, peeved with her resilient customer. He was the first to come, and the last to leave. She sat still behind the counter for a few minutes, tapping her fingers against the wood to preoccupy herself. Another few minutes passed and she was pissed off. That jerk was waiting till the last minute to pay up.

Her blood pressure was sky high, and she needed to cool off. She reached down behind her counter, pulling out the dog bowls and filling them up. Staking them on top of each other as she walked out into the back alley. Shiori laid them out neatly surrounding her before she whistled summoning her canine friends. They swarmed around the bowls, devouring their kibble contents.

One of the smaller ones finished their meal early and leapt on to Shiori's lap, snuggling against her warmth. Her tender touch stroking it messy fur coat. The biggest of the dogs, shaggy grey fur covering its frame, tackled her to the ground in a series of slobbery kisses. Its companions soon joined in the assault against the blonde.

Paws pressed against her body, their claws lightly digging into her flesh. Their warm, wet tongues tickled her skin and a series of giggles erupted from her lips. Relentless in their pursuit, Shiori's hair loosened in her braids as her glasses were knocked off her face. She was completely enveloped and lost in the moment; surrounded by the most loyal of companions anyone could ask for-

Suddenly a clash of metal.

"I'm ready to pay" The man announced, having thrust the back door open and stumbling upon the petite shop owner, in such an unseemly fashion. Her vivid celeste eyes fixated on his vermillion. Her canine friends, sensing the tension between the two, immediately fled the scene.

Shiori's body launched her off the ground facing the opposite building, hiding away from the man to regain her composure. Her hand quick to snatch her fallen glasses. With a few quick sharp breaths, brushing her hair back into place, and readjusting her glasses; she was ready to face him.

"Of course sir, I'll just meet you by the register" She said, briskly walking past him, careful to avoid his gaze. She heard the metal door close and his footsteps as he followed her to the register. Shiori reached into a drawer behind the counter and pulled out the book from yesterday.

Just as she placed the book on the counter, the man piled ten more on top of it. She stared in awe of the various books he'd acquired. The subjects varied from geography, history, and even battle tactics. Just who was this man? The man purposefully coughed, gaining her attention.

"Sorry" Shiori muttered and she quickly entered in the number of books into the cash registered to have them priced. Just as she was about to read the price, he placed a bag of coins on the counter and gathered the books up in his arm.

"The amount in that bag should suffice, if not be more" He stated, proceeding to walk out of her shop. Shiori quickly glanced inside, and indeed it was more than his purchase.

"Thank you, bu-"

"The businesses in this village are what help keep it thriving, it's important to ensure they are doing just as well" He interrupted, opening the door. He looked back at her small figure.

"Good night, miss" And with that he left, the door slowly closing in his wake.

Shiori stared at the door for a few moments before walking over, keys in hands, and looking it for the night. With the click that signified it's lock, she slumped against the door. Her temple resting against the frame as her fingers wove their way into her hair. She was frustrated, she could've cried or screamed. Shiori had hopped that in this village she could be hide amongst the various faces, fade into the background. But this man had shaken her core, she made her feel trapped. In a trembling voice she pleaded to no one, her wish.

"Please…please don't come back here"


	3. Chapter 3

An audible sigh escaped Shiori's lips. This was a brisk morning followed by a restless night, though she managed to wake up on time to open up her shop. She wore a peach cheongsam, accompanied by a white sweater to combat the morning chill. As she swept the few leaves away from her doorstep, she prayed that a peaceful day would find her once more.

"Good morning there Shiori" A friendly tone greeted, with a quick glance Shiori saw the familiar face of Mino. A thick green shawl adorned her shoulder to protect her from the cold, however a red hue grew on her cheeks.

"Mino, I'm so sorry about yesterday. I wasn't really myself. Are you sure you should be out her right now, you could catch a cold?"

"I'm fine, and don't worry about yesterday. I should have known better than to sneak up on you, especially while you were armed with a hose" She laughed to herself, while Shiori remained a bit sullen. Noticing this Mino stopped laughing and reached her hands over the blonde's shoulders. With a firm grasp, Mino proceeded to shake Shiori's body back and forth relentlessly. Her braids flew against her head as her head rolled with the shaking.

"Lighten up Shiori!" She yelled and after a moment, ceased her antics. Shiori continued to feel a bit dizzy, but forced herself to meet Mino's grinning face with a smile of her own. Mino's grin relaxed, her expression replaced with concern.

"You know, in the short time that I've known you, I've never seen you so riled up. You've always been so composed and routinely, but in these last few days something's upset that about you. Is everything alright?" Shiori contemplated for a moment about telling Mino about the man. While she was friendly with her neighbor, she'd always ensure there was a distance between them. Shiori didn't want relations of any kind, she only wanted to remain invisible.

' _But, maybe if I tell her then…then she and her family could help eye for trouble'_ A sigh escaped her lips, now resolved to tell the brunette.

"Well, actually there's this man-"

"Ohhhhhh, I like where this is going. Do tell" Mino interrupted briefly.

"Uhh, not exactly…This man, he's been coming into the shop these last few days. He's here when I open up and stays till I close. I understand taking the time to enjoy a good book, but he takes it too far. His presence…it's just so unnerving" She shivered at the thought of him, her grip tightening around her broom.

"So this creep is giving you a hard time, huh?" Shiori nodded in response, Mino furrowed her brows. With a huff the brunette slammed her fist into opposing hand.

"The nerve of this guy! Well the next time he comes around here, you just say the word and my family will run over to knock his teeth out. Unbelievable, you don't have do worry about a thing Shiori. I've got your…" Mino trailed off, her gaze fixated behind the blonde.

Hesitantly, Shiori turned around to face that dreadful customer. His towering form clad in his usual dark attire, however as Shiori continued to look upon she noticed it. A small girl rested on his shoulders, a tiny blonde wearing a sundress and a grin stretching ear to ear. Anger swelled up inside Shiori, gritting her teeth in frustration. This was it! She didn't care that he had a child with him, she was going to let him have it.

"No" Shiori spoke, giving him a nasty glare through her glasses. Feeling confident enough to stand up to him with her neighbor beside her.

"Wait Shiori, don't-" Mino tried to stop her, but it was too late.

"No, enough is enough. Listen here you giant. I absolutely forbid you from stepping into my shop, you've caused me enough disturbances of late. The fact that you've brought a child, just proves the immense of depravity that courses through you're veins. You ginormous assh-" Her rant cut short as Mino abruptly yanked the collar of her sweater, bringing Shiori's ear closer to the brunette's lips.

"He's Tobirama Senju, the advisor and younger brother to the Hokage. And that girl on his shoulders happens to be the Hokage's granddaughter as well" Mino whispered urgently in the blonde's ear. As those words processed in Shiori's mind, a cold sweat overcame her body as did a numbing sensation. Hesitantly she pushed herself from the brunette, her legs beginning to feel unsteady.

"Please continue, let me know if you need help looking for anything in particular" Shiori said in a robotic manner, gesturing to the door of her shop. Tobirama nodded and continued inside. Once he'd gone, her legs collapsed underneath her form.

"Shiori!" Mino exclaimed, kneeling beside her friend to care for her. Shiori heard the brunette's voice, but not her words. Shallow breaths escaped her lips as her hands gripped her chest, in a vain attempt to control her racing heartbeat. How could she be so stupid?! She'd never known who he was, his imposing status amongst the village as both brother and advisor to the Hokage.

' _Tobirama Senju…Tobirama Senju…Tobirama Senju!'_ His name raced through her mind.

"SHIORI!" Mino's voice called the blonde back to the present. Shiori glanced up, and through her lenses she noticed that a few villagers had begun to wander through the streets. She couldn't draw attention to herself like this, as some girl panicking in the middle of the street. Her cold and clammy hands grasped Mino's resting on her shoulder. With a deep breath, she turned to face to concerned brunette.

"Ah…I…I need to get back to my shop" The words struggled to escape her lips. With shaky legs, she tried to get off the ground. Mino kept her grip on the blonde, supporting her as she tried to stand. With another deep breath, Shiori prepared herself to step inside her shop. Looking away from Mino, she walked inside with wobbly legs. The brunette watched her friend wordlessly before returning to her own store.

Shiori immediately noticed the little girl and her uncle browsing the children's books. That section had been isolated from all the other aisles in her shop, placed in the corner of the store and right by the counter. Colorful books were stacked on small white shelves, very accessible to children. The little girl excitedly flipped through the pages of a book while her uncle attempted to read the words as fast as she'd turn the pages.

' _Why did I put those damn books right next to the friggin counter?!'_ Shiori silently cursed herself, dragging her feet behind her as she took her position behind the counter. She sat down on her stool, perched her elbows up on the counter and cradled her head in her palms. As unprofessional as it may have looked, she didn't care.

For the next twenty minutes she remained focused on the aisles of books in front of her, avoiding any glance towards the pair beside her. Gradually customers began to file in, not so many as the day prior, but just enough to make Shiori a little more comfortable. She watched her customers disperse throughout the store and disappear into the aisles.

Over the next hour, a few customers came and went. No purchases had been made yet, probably due to the owner's crumby attitude. Shiori kept her gaze fixed on those aisles in front of her. Suddenly the blonde shivered as goosebumps covered her arms, she didn't have to look to notice Tobirama's eyes lingering on her. Taking a deep breath, she wrapped her arms around herself to combat her anxiety.

Inhale and exhale. Inhale and exhale. She repeated the process once more before reaching into one of the drawers and grabbing a piece of paper. Reaching for pen on the counter, she quickly made a sign. Stepping out from behind the counter, she walked over to the door and posted the sign on the glass.

"If I could have everyone's attention!" She called, cupping her hands around her mouth to amplify the sound. Tobirama and his niece turned their heads curiously, while other customers emerged from various aisles to investigate.

"Apologies for the inconvenience, however the store will be closing for roughly an hour. I would like to encourage everyone here to make any purchases of their choosing within the next few minutes, otherwise you may return within the hour when we reopen. Thank you very much for you're attention" Shiori said, finishing her statement with a slight bow.

After a moment, she returned to her position behind the counter. Within a minute a line of customers formed at the cash register, while a few left the store without making any purchases. Even though Shiori was preoccupied with purchases, she was still well aware of the individuals lingering in the children's section.

After bagging up a man's purchase and bidding him a good day, she left the counter to check the aisles for any other lingering customers. Through her thick lenses, she peaked down each aisle only to find everyone gone…well almost everyone. When she turned, ready to politely ask the remaining individuals to leave, however they were already at the counter waiting for her.

A small pile of colorful books waited for her back at the counter, the little girl waited in front of the counter eager to take her new belongings home. She was standing on her tippy toes peaking over the counter, barely able to peak at her prize. Shiori almost wanted to detest her, but…she was just so damn adorable.

As she was admiring the cute little girl, a dreadful sharp pain began to pierce her chest. Her hand grasped her chest, in a vain attempt to ease the pain; she raced over to the counter to complete the final purchase, distracting herself. Shiori took down the book titles as to check their price, whilst trying to avoid the curious amber eyes peaking over the counter. She announced the total price and began to set them aside in a bag.

"Here you are then" Tobirama said, sliding a few bills over the counter. As Shiori started to put the money in the register, the blonde squealed as she yanked the bag off the counter. As she excitedly skipped her way to the door, her uncle followed behind. Shiori watch them as they made their way to the door, listening to the slight creaks in the floor from their footsteps. All of sudden, before she knew it, Shiori was walking out from behind the counter following after them.

"Excuse me, sir" She called, in response he craned his head to look over his shoulder.

"I-I am very grateful for you're business in my shop, h-however I'd appreciate it more if you would not come back" The words fell from her mouth and though she didn't know what spurred her to say it now, she was almost relieved to have said them. Tobirama turned his full body to face her, his expression stoic.

"Tsunade, wait outside for me" He commanded, the little girl quietly nodded and made one last glance to Shiori before leaving the shop. Now it was just Tobirama and Shiori. For a moment they simply stared at one another, but for only a moment.

' _Wait, where'd he go?'_ Shioir asked herself, he'd only been standing in front of her a second ago only to vanish in the next.

Before she could turn to look around for him, a calloused hand tightly gripped her throat. Her right hand found itself coiled painfully behind her back. Raspy breaths escaped her lips as panic set in, she tried thrashing her body to escape his grasp. He quickly jerked her arm and Shiori couldn't contain the pained cry she'd released.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" She hissed through the pain, her eyes beginning to water.

"I'll be asking the questions. Now tell me, who are you" He said sternly.

"I'm nobody, I'm only the owner of this sho-"

"Don't you dare lie to me…or else"

His hand released her arm, only to meet his opposite hand cupped around her neck. His thumbs slid down to the base of her neck, pressing down on the bone. A tension encompassed her body and a pain like never before took hold of her. As if a thousand needles had pierced her skin. She screamed as her legs buckled underneath her, and Tobirama allowed her body collapsing to the floor. In a crouched position she rested on the floor, raspy breaths escaping past her lips.

"You're not just any villager, you're chakra it's incredibly vast. More than I've ever seen in a shinobi" He explained watching her trembling form on the ground.

"I'm no one, just the owner of a bookshop" She said in a hushed voice, her celeste eyes peaking over her glasses to glare at those damned vermillion eyes. Tobirama stared back, unphased by her deathly look, then started to make his way to the door. Without looking back at her, he uttered one final threat.

"I don't know who you are, but I will find out. And if I discover you have dangerous intentions towards this village, I will _kill_ you" And with that he left, leaving Shiori alone. Her body still trembling, but her nails racked against the wooden floors. She screamed once more as tears trailed down her cheeks.

Shiori sat on that floor for hours, not bothering to open her shop back up for the rest of the day. However, as terrible as her day had began…it would get much worse.

* * *

 **So I hope people are enjoying the story, I've been wanting to write this out for sometime now. I'd like to thank everyone whose read and been keeping up with the story. I would like to encourage people to start reviewing, I really want some feedback on this wether its positive or a little critical. I want to make this story as great as I possibly can.**

 **Thanks everyone for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Shiori crouched, hidden by her counter. As she'd been for hours, so long that sunlight had begun to fade to make way for the night. The blonde cradled her head on her knees, and stared blankly at the wall in front of her.

Some customers had returned earlier, hoping to browse through her books. However, their calls and incessant knocking fell on deaf ears. After what happened with Tobirama she think about anything else, nether less face anyone.

All she'd ever wanted was to live in the village peacefully.

How could he think she'd pose a threat? Especially to a village of Shinobi.

She was **tiny** , couldn't reach the majority of the shelves in her shop and struggled to carry a stack of books around her store. Come on, most people thought she was a child!

With everything that had gone wrong today, there was one aspect she could retain from her routine. Stretching her legs out for the first time in hours, Shiori stood on her wobbly legs. Her hands resting on the counter to try and steady herself, she reached into a drawer. She took out two bowls, taking one at a time to dip them in a bag of kibble resting within the drawer.

Once they were full, she took one in each hand and headed for the back door. Shiori turned and pressed her back to the door, pushing it open while her hands were full.

A warm glow dimly lit the alleyway, occupied by empty crates and various litter. She stepped into the alley before crouching to the ground and setting down the dishes.

Her lips pursed and a strong whistle echoed down the alley, immediately followed by a stampede of paws and hungry howls. In their wake you could hear crates being knocked over and the scraping of metal cans against the ground. The horde gathered around Shiori and the food she provided.

Usually the sight of her companions would bring a gleeful smile and warmth to the girl, but today she felt numb.

He ruined that for her.

She'd wanted to forget what he had done and all about him, but she just couldn't. Its like he never left. She could still feel him pressed up against her, his calloused hands contracting around her.

Most of all…that pain he had inflicted upon her.

Shiori's immediately broke into a cold sweat remembering the dreadful sensation. Never had she experience anything like it…it was almost impossible to describe.

With his lingering presence she felt trapped, a feeling she had never wanted to experience again…

By now most of the dogs had taken a leave, bidding their farewell with a grateful lick to her hand. However, since she was so lost in thought, their gesture went unnoticed. Now only one dog remained, finishing up the last of the kibble in the bowls. Almost sensing her turmoil, the dog made his way to her.

With a heavy pressure falling on her chest knocking her to the ground, only then did Shiori snap out her trance. She squinted her eyes and turned her face towards the pavement as a hot tongue descended upon her cheek. The sensation tickled her and a fit of giggles erupted from her mouth. Quickly a thick coat of saliva covered her face and matted her hair, but she didn't care.

In an instant she'd forgotten all her worries.

Gradually the dog let up on his attack, withdrawing his tongue away from the blonde. His tongue hung from his mouth as he panted furiously after his antics. He backed away, allowing Shiori to sit up and wrap her arms around his grey coat. She buried her face into his fur, not caring for the stench.

This was another reason she loved her canine friends.

They could always tune into the emotions emitted by humans, and provided the comfort they needed.

Shiori pulled away to look into the those loyal dark eyes. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his wet nose, giving him a grateful kiss.

"Thank you" She whispered, and as if to say 'you're welcome' the dog gave one last lick to Shiori's cheek before scampering away. Her eyes following her friend as he disapperead down the alley.

A sigh escaped her lips as she relaxed for the first time that day, her hands reached for the empty bowls and gathered them up in her arms. Standing up she took a deep breath and basked in the coldness of the night that was settling in.

Finally she felt like herself again.

She walked back into her shop with a skip in her step. And as soon as she put away the dishes, she'd go upstairs and relax with a book in bed. Before that she'd need to make dinner, but what did she have to cook? Maybe…

A knocking at her door disrupted her thoughts. Turning she saw the silhouette of a man, his features masked by the darkness. She thought to try and ignore the man, but as she took a step away the man banged furiously on her door.

A reluctant sigh escaped Shiori's lips and she turned around and made her way to the door. Something told her that this man wouldn't have let up, and that he would only continue to cause disturbances to her and eventually her neighbors.

With her hand on her lock she tried to look at the man once again to try and make out any features. He was taller, obviously, standing little more than a foot than her. His hair was also uncut and shaggy. Apart from that, she couldn't make anything else out.

She unlocked the door and opened up just a gap to speak with him. Her weight firmly pressed against the door to maintain the gap.

"Ah Hello there, I'm sorry to trouble you but I need to grab a present for my mother" He said politely, a tone of urgency seeping through his words.

"Unfortunately my shop is closed, you'll have to come back tomorrow when I've opened"

"I can't, it'll be too late by then. Please miss, I was here this morning when you had to close you shop early. I thought I could come back to grab something, but you never reopened"

His pleas filled Shiori with guilt, however since her previous late night customer she sure as hell wasn't going to allow this man into her store.

"I am very sorry for the inconvenience, but I cannot allow you into my store. You'll have to come back tomorrow when I've reopened"

"Please, I see something my mother would love right there" He begged his hand gripping the edge of the door, lightly pushing against it.

"Sir, as I've said, I cannot let you into my store after hours. You'll have to come back tomorrow morning" Shiori said firmly, ready to close the door as soon as he'd remove his hand. Hell if he didn't remove it she'd smash those fingers.

A sigh escaped his lips, and Shiori believed he was finally giving up.

But the door flew open, sending Shiori straight to the ground. Her glasses skid across the floor as her head collided against the ground. Her vision was blurry for a moment, but she could hear the door close and heavy footsteps making their way towards her. A hand found its way to the back of her neck, and cradled her head.

"Oh dear, I didn't mean to hurt you like that. But I just had to get my hands on you" His fingers stroking her face tenderly. His face so close to hers, she could feel the warmth of his disgusting breath.

"You see, I've had my eyes on you since the first day I saw you. I remember it so clearly, you were walking through the marketplace holding groceries to your chest. What caught my attention was this hair, but it wasn't confined like this"

His hand pulled apart one of her braids, and held a few golden strands in his grasp.

"But since you always wear those glasses, I've never seen the color of your eyes. They're as blue as the crystal clear sky, but I'm not sure they compare to you're lips…" He leaned his head forward, hoping they'd lock lips.

"Get the hell off of me, pervert!"

Shiori balled her hand into a fist and slammed it straight into his jaw.

His head snapped back.

Silence encompassed them in the darkness only to be broken by a fit of chuckles from the man.

"I knew there was a fire to you…but you'll have to do much worse than that nudge"

In an instant her hands were bound above her head, restrained by an unyielding chain. He crawled on top of her body as she thrashed in a vain attempt to escape. His hands caressed her arms and lazily made their way downward. Stop briefly at her breasts and giving them a firm squeeze.

Shiori inhaled from her stomach preparing to usher a scream for help, but when she tried only muffles escaped her mouth. He'd gagged her, when he had she'd known not. With her hands constrained and even her words captive, she continued to struggle beneath her captor.

She wouldn't lose to this man.

She wriggled her leg beneath him, rubbing against his groin in the process. A pleasure-filled moan escaped his lips, a grotesque sound that pained her ears. Her leg fell into position, situated to render any man powerless. Just as she felt his lips brush against her neck, she mustered up all her strength in leg and ram her knee straight into his shaft.

But his hand firmly gripped her leg just as it was about to collide with him.

"You think I wasn't prepared for that? Pitiful attempts like that won't do shit against a shinobi" His hold tighten against her knee, forcing a whimper to escape her gag. He moved his face closer to her own, his lips grazing her ear.

"I think we're ready to move on the much anticipated moment, shall we" His chilling words followed by an equally disturbing laughter. The sound of a belt unbuckling threw Shiori into a frenzy, thrashing wildly with all her strength trying to break free. His teeth latched on to her ear, tearing at the sensitive flesh.

Shiori's eyes wandered, searching for a way, anything to help her escape. Something called her eyes to door. She saw it open briefly for a moment, then shut, and again. Emerging from the crack appeared the snout of a familiar four-legged friend.

He was struggling to squeeze his body past that heavy door, but with another push he succeeded in entering the shop. He crept over to the pair, the only sound being his claws scratching against the hard wood floors. Shiori's attacker failed to notice the canine's presence, he was too focused prying her legs apart.

A growl vibrated from deep within his chest, fangs barred to attack. With incredible speed he pounced the man and drove his fangs into his shoulder. The man contorted his body trying to remove the dog, but to know avail.

Seizing the opportunity, Shiori smashed her knee into his member. An action she was rewarded by his agonizing scream as he toppled over. She wasted no time in scampering to her feet and running behind her counter. All the while shouts and growls intermingled as the man tried to fight off the fiercely defensive canine.

Shiori heard those growls become brutal barks, looking back she saw the man held the canine's neck within his grasp. He pulled his arm back before heaving he dog into the doorframe. Barking turned to whimpering upon the fierce impact.

With her hands still bound, Shiori grasped the broomstick leaning against the wall and swung it straight into the man's nape. She was certain it failed to hurt him, but it was enough to knock him to the ground. Reaching over the counter she pushed the cash register over, slamming it straight onto the man.

Not caring to listen to his gratifying cries, the blonde rushed to her friend's side. She scooped his frame in her bound arms and struggled to pick him up with her meager strength. She managed to carry him in her arms, but on wobbly legs. Her back pressed against the door as to open it without her occupied hands.

Her body was thrown through the glass of the door, a force slamming onto her shoulder delivering her body to the ground outside. A distinctive crunch in shoulder signified a broken bone, but she was more concerned about the safety of her companion. She was relieved to see the subtle rising of his chest, but noticed a few shards of glass and blood knotted in his fur. Then she noticed various cuts against her own flesh.

"Shiori!" Cried out one of her neighbors, from the tone she thought it might be Mino's father.

However, the sound of glass crunching beneath someone's feet had her attention. She craned her neck to see her attacker, towering above her weak frame. The moonlight shielded his features in shadows. He lowered his form and leaned in close to her face, delivering a firm lick from her jaw up to her temple.

"Don't you worry now, we'll pick this up another time" He whispered, and her body would have shuddered under that promise if not for numbness taking over. She kept her eyes trained on him, searching for anything to identify him by, but with a blink of her eyes he'd vanished.

Her ears picked up the growing cries of her neighbors, she even heard Mino's in the bunch. But her eyes grew heavier with every second that'd past and eventually unconsciousness over took her body.

* * *

 **Sorry about the delay for this chapter, just got caught up in schoolwork.**

 **Anyways I really rushed the ending her so if you see any mistakes worth correcting, just let me know and I fix 'em right up. Other than that hope you're enjoying the story and please leave a review to encourage to write some more.**

 **Thanks so much!**


	5. Chapter 5

An ache encompassed her body, bringing her back from a dreamless sleep.

Her eyelids began to batter, and while slightly cracked open, caught sight of a white ceiling above. Her eyes roamed to see a white room, illuminated by a stark white light.

She turned her attention to the lingering weight on her chest.

And her heart skipped a beat to see her familiar canine friend.

Nestled in a ball on top of her.

Ignoring the pain that shot through her body, Shiori pushed herself upright to check on her friend. It was only when she tried to reach out to touch him, she noticed her arm bound in a a twitch of her shoulder, a pained cry escaped her lips. Instinctively she cradled her arm with the other, as a vain attempt to ease the pain. After a moment, once the pain dulled, her free arm drifted away from herself and towards her slid her fingers along his coat, noting its cleanliness from even before the attack. All the time he'd lived on the streets, the grim and dirt, all traces disappeared.

If only the same could be done from the night before.

Bandages covered his limbs and torso, preventing any visible cuts from infections. But Shiori worried more about what she couldn't see, beyond his and broken bones much like she had sustained. Or even worse?

"You didn't have to do that for me, you shouldn't have. I don't deserve it" She said in a hushed voice, her fingers gently caressing his fur. Despite the pain, she leaned down and placed a kiss on top of his head.

"But thank you"

She pulled away keeping her hand on her friend, rubbing his torso back and forth.

A gentle vibration spurred from her chest, and a soothing melody passed her lips. A hum that passed through the room as gentle as a breeze, and as warm as the sun.A song she created spur of the moment, containing nothing save for a gentle felt a stir beneath her fingers, the mutt leapt from its sleep to pounce on her. A ball of energy, despite any pain from injuries. Shiori giggled as her friend left a trail of slobbery kisses against her cheek. With her free arm, she encased the canine in a firm hug.

"What a relief to see you both up"

Shiori turned her head to see a familiar brunette walk through the doorway, a bouquet of white lilies in hand. As she approached the blonde, Shiori noticed the bags surrounding her eyes.

"Do you remember what happened last night" Mino asked tentatively, setting the flowers down on a nightstand beside.

Of course she remembered, every horrible moment etched into her mind. Perhaps the brunette was being cautious of any trauma, or head injury that might have impacted her memory. However, neither was the case with Shiori. She remembered every sensation and sound she experienced that night. His body pressed against her own, his breathe on her skin, and the touch of his lips. All of it had been engrained into her mind. Of all the details, Shiori decided to spare Mino.

"I was attacked"

"That's right, do you know who might've attacked you" Mino pressed, resting her hand on the blonde's shoulder.

"His face—It was too dark to see…" That was the one detail Shiori couldn't recall.

But then she realized, the reason her friend had asked the question.

"He got away, didn't he?" The blonde asked, her tone hollow.

"Me and my father ran to you're side as soon as we heard the commotion. But when we got to you…there was no one else. Just you and this dog, lying on the ground covered in blood" Mino answered removing her hand, her head lowered in regret.

"He said he had been watching me" Shiori added, her eyes downcast. Her fingers combing through the mutt's fur, busying themselves.

"Shiori, you don't have anything to worry about. You have the full support and protection of my family. If the creep shows his face again-" Mino had sounded so determined, but Shiori was just as adamant.

"No"

"No?" Mino repeated.

Shiori set her canine friend down on the bed, before removing the covers from her body. She turned her body to face the window beside her bed, dangling her legs off the side of the mattress.

"Thank you, and you're family for looking out for me. You've done so much, I can't accept this too" She explained, looking away from the brunette. Shiori hadn't realized till that point, she was clothed in a plain yukata.

And since she wasn't sure where her old clothes were, it would have to do to get her home.

Now for some shoes…

"But Shiori" Mino protested, disrupting her thoughts.

"You're a family of Shinobi, but I won't be a burden to you" Shiori reasoned, walking around the bed towards the nightstand. She picked up the bouquet of flowers, bringing them to her nose to inhale their sweet aroma.

"No way" Mino said in disbelief.

"I think it's time I return to my shop" Shiori announced, walking past the brunette to the exit. Noticing her movement, the mutt leapt from the bed and followed after his master. With a limp, he slowly made his way to her side.

Shiori knew she sounded dismissive, but that was the way she had intended it. She came to this village to disappear, and if her assailant came after her again…then she'd only be getting what she deserved.

Mino's family didn't need to get themselves involved with someone like herself.

"Thank you for all you're help, and the flowers"

* * *

The dirt road had been disturbed. Hundreds of footsteps littered the path, but they all avoid one section of the street. Preserving the area. The ground had been torn up in a few spots, with shards of glass poking out from the dirt.

More telling, however, were the droplets of blood.

Shiori stared blankly at the ground beneath her, before turning to face her little shop of horror. The glass door had completely shattered, its shards covering the steps of her shop. As she approached, a distinctive crunch from the glass grew louder and louder with each step.

Before she got too close, she reached to her side for her friend. Awkwardly, she wrapped her free arm around the canine, to lift him up over the glass. Her arm shook under his weight. She only had the strength to lift him through the gap in the door, safe from the threatening shards.

Once he was inside, Shiori followed after him. Though inside her shop the damages were minimal, but the air was heavy. She couldn't help but replay the event over and over again. His voice, his touch, they were etched into her mind. Shiori had always felt safe and secluded, tucked away in her shop. But, that hardly seemed the case anymore.

Then she saw them, her staple glasses. She bent down to pick them up, and with relief, they were in the pristine condition she kept them in. Placing them back on her face, Shiori felt less vulnerable. She always thought of her glasses as a small shield between herself and the world around her. And this small bit of comfort, gave her the charge she needed to continue on.

Before Shiori could put her shop in order, she needed to change from her hospital garb. She walked over to the staircase leasing up to her apartment, and carefully began to ascend the steps. Her body felt sore, and with one less arm, she wanted to be careful as not to fall. Behind her, she heard her friend hopped from step to step.

She was relieved to make it to the top, just as she was starting to have trouble breathing. Without giving herself a chance to steady her breath, she made her way over to her bedroom. Her friend trotting close beside her.

Shiori went straight for her closet, desperately wanting to shred her yukata. She reached for an orange dress, in her usual style. She slid the sling off her arm, allowing it to fall to the ground. Only while she changed, she'd put it back one once she finish changing. With a sharp tug of her belt, her gown opened up. With a shrug, she let the yukata slid off her shoulders. Shiori shivered being bare to the air, and quickly slid the dress over her head.

Her arm began to ache without the support of the sling, keeping as still as she could, she bent down to retrieve it. Though it was no longer where she left it, she soon found it in the mouth of her friend. The dog arched his head up offering the cloth, his tail wagging excitedly. With a quick scratch behind the ears, Shiori took back her sling and readjusted it on her shoulder.

Reaching back into her closet, she grabbed a thick shawl. Wrapping it around her shoulders. She slid her arm through her hair and pulled it from the shawl, shaking it free. While Shiori would have preferred her braids, she decided to keep it loose. Trying to style her hair seemed difficult in any capacity with her arm. With a kick she discarded each of her sandals, instead sliding her feet into some flats laying against the wall.

"Alright then, time to get to work" Shiori said to no one, with a huff she made her way back to the staircase. As carefully as she had ascended, she did just the same making her way down.

After the last step, Shiori headed straight for her counter. Her friend followed behind her slowly, fatigue wearing on him. Reaching into the drawers, she pulled out an empty bowl. Dipping the dish into the kibble bag, and filling its contents. She set the bowl in front of the dog, and without pause, the canine began to devour the food. Shiori smiled as she watched the dog, her hand caressing his fur while he fed.

"I can't thank you enough for what you did, but I figured food would be a good start" She said with a chuckle.

"And if you would want it, a place to stay with me" She felt so vulnerable with those words, almost fearfully of a dog's rejection. But he was her friend, and though she rather not admit it…she was lonely. His presence gave her that comfort. Tearing his mouth from his food, he leapt onto her lap. His tail wagging furiously, and those dark eyes excitedly gleaming at the blonde.

"I guess you're interested…well if that's the case you're gonna need a name"

Her mind wandered through the possibilities, but there was one name in particular she had her heart set on.

"You're bravery last night reminds me of a story. A creature who fiercely guards the gates of the underworld, allowing many to enter but none to leave. A dog much like yourself, though much larger, and with two more heads. But that's just a story, you're the real deal." Her hands reached behind his ears, rubbing small circles.

"Now for conveniences sake, when we're around other people I'll call you Beru. But you're real name is…" She lifted up one of his floppy ears and brought her lips close to whisper. With a cheerful bark, Shiori chuckled and gave him a peck.

"Guess that means you approve. Well how about you finish up you're food, I still have to tidy up" With that, Beru jumped off her lap and went back to work on his kibble. Shiori could have sat there all day, just watching him. But someone had to put the store back in order.

Pushing herself off the ground, she went to look for the broom. With a quick glance around the room, she found it lying in front of one of the bookcases.

Once she had it in her grip, the next task became trying to sweep up the glass with her free arm…her less dominant one at that. Propping it against her shoulder, she wrapped her arm around the stick. Shiori extended the broom as far as she could with the support of her shoulder, maybe a few inches.

Not a very efficient method, but with her injury it was the best she could manage.

Little by little, she collected handfuls of shards lying on the ground. Steadily her pile grew in size, as did the pain in her wrist. Once all the shards inside had been gathered, the next step was to find the dustpan to collect them in.

But where had she left it?

Sound of shifting glass, brought her attention back to the ground.

The first thing she noticed was the tuff of brown hair, thick and unruly. Slowly a face emerged from beneath, slowly raising their face to meet her own. A boy. His skin darkened by many years in the sun and his face made up of rounded features. Though his eyes were slightly slanted, they were a warm brown shade. All these elements contributed to the friendly smile he offered to the blonde.

"If you sweep the glass in, I can hold the pan for you" He suggested holding the dusting pan, the one Shiori had been looking for, firmly against the ground.

"Who are you?" Was the first question she managed.

"Hiruzen Sarutobi"

A simple answer, as if she didn't need any further explanation. How wrong he was.

"Ok, so what exactly are you doing" She pressed.

"I'm just here to help you" Another short, simple answered that slowly started to aggrivate the blonde. The last 24 hours had been difficult enough, she did not need some vague kid trespassing on her property.

Her grip tightened around her broom, she opened her mouth to tell the kid off…had she not been interrupted.

"There you are, Hiruzen" An equally annoyed tone announced. Turning to find the source, Shiori saw two more children walking in her shop.

Great.

"You could've waited, we all should have greeted her together" A bespectacled boy said, carefully entering through the broken door.

"Its not my fault you can't keep up" The one holding the pan, supposedly Hiruzen, replied sharply. Between the two boys, Shiori noticed a frustrated girl stalking toward Hiruzen.

"It doesn't matter if we can or can't keep up—I mean for the most part we can. The point is that we shoulder have arrived to together and greeted her along sensei" She scolded.

"What's they problem if we're together or not when we greet her, the point is to help her as much as possible" Hiruzen countered.

Shiori sighed, feeling she was being forgotten. Not that was a bad thing, it was often preferred, though not in this circumstance. These kids were just talking around her, and she felt like they were getting off track.

"Hey guys" She said, trying to real them in.

It had no affect. Evident in how they continued their conversation.

"The point is, we're trying to display the level of professionalism the village needs of it's first generation of shinobi" The girl replied.

"Exactly, it's imperative that we present ourselves highly among our employers to further the development and reputation of the village" The boy beside her added.

"Guys" Shiori repeated herself, though more firmly. Hiruzen rose from his crouched position on the floor, turning to face his acquaintances. Also turning away from Shiori to pursue this conversation. Effectively infuriating the blonde.

"But should we really waste time on formalities when someone needs our help" He argued.

"If its for the sake of the village"

"Oh so then, you would forsake some defenseless person on our reputation"

"Hiruzen, why you little—that's not what I meant and you know it"

" **GUYS** " Shiori finally snapped, her shouting finally bringing their attention back to her. By this point she was almost shaking in frustration. Whatever they were talking about was ending right now, with them leaving her shop.

"What are you talking about and doing here? Clearly we are closed for the day"

"It's just as Saru said, we're here to help you" That voice…for the love of everything good in this world. That familiar, dreadful voice that started her series of unfortunate event.

Why did it have to be him? Why was Tobirama Senju of all people walking into her shop?

Yet, there he stood in her doorway.

Shiori noted his attire differed from previous visits. Where usually he dressed in plain dark clothes, today he wore a vibrant blue. They were loose on him, but cinched around his waist by a yellow belt. His shirt exposed his chest ever so slightly, allowing her to see his skin through his mesh shirt.

Her cheeks suddenly felt warm, and realizing she'd been staring too long she looked away.

Thankfully, he chose to ignore this and continued to explain, "We've been issued by the girl of the Yamanaka family to protect you. This also includes assisting you day to day until you're injuries are finally healed"

"Nope" Was the first word to escape her lips. She hadn't even thought about it, that was just her first and foremost reaction. However, with each passing moment the more she thought about it. And the more she thought about it, the more fury wove its way through her body.

"Nope. Nope. We are not doing this" Shiori seethed, letting the broom fall from her hands. She marched past the children and made her way through the door, being sure to stay as far away from Tobirama as she passed. She put all her strength into each step she took, the dust kicking up around her feet. In just a few strides, she reached the Yamanaka's door. Her hand balled up in a fist before colliding against the frame.

"Mino. Mino! Get out here" She shouted, banging her fist against the door. With each second the door went unanswered, the harder she hit. Louder and louder, until finally the door opened.

However, it wasn't the brunette she was looking for. Instead she found irritated fair-haired mother. Instantly her rage evaporated, replaced remorse. Her hand dropped to her side and looked away, avoiding the woman's eyes.

Shiori couldn't manage to find the right words, "Ah- shoot. Misses Yamanaka—I am so sorry but"

The woman held her hand out, forcing the blonde to stop. In her hand she held a slip of paper. Noting Shiori's puzzled expression, she provided an answer "Mino has gone out with her father for the time, but she did leave you this note"

"Thank you, I am very sorry about my disturbances" Shiori apologized quickly, eager to read the contents of the letter. As soon as Mino's mother closed the door, the blonde almost tore the letter open. Her eyes glanced over the words, the anger that left began to resurface.

 _To whom it may concern,_

 _(namely a stubborn, thick-headed blonde from next door)_

 _Since you refused help from my family,_

 _I have seen to it that you are left in the care of some of the finest village's shinobi._

 _Their assignment is mainly to babysit you in place._

 _And seeing how I am the one who paid them, you won't be able to get rid of them until their assignment is complete. And since I'm just as stubborn as you, nor will I terminate their employment._

 _That being said, I had absolutely no idea the ones assigned to you would be the group under Tobirama Senju._

 _But since you were a jerk early, I'd say you deserve it._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Mino Yamanaka_

Shiori's grip tore the paper in half instantly, and crumpled the remnants in her hands. A shake slowly consumed her body, her blood boiled. On top of everything that had happened to her, this letter was the breaking point.

" **FUCK!** "

* * *

 **Wow, it sure has been a long time. Thanks to anyone who still had any interest in my story here and welcome to any new readers.**

 **I know this wasn't the most interesting chapter, but I promise it's just the interlude for something really fun I have coming up.**

 **Also I know this probably doesn't come across as polished as previous chapters, but personally even I thought it was boring and I just wanted to get something out to you guys. With that being said, I promise I am going to update much sooner. Probably not within a week, but definetly not as long as before. SO be on the look out.**

 **Alright now that's been said, I just wanted to say thank you one more time and encourage people who've enjoyed it to favorite/review.**

 **xoxo**

 **MorningWhispers**


	6. Chapter 6

Shiori's chest heaved, her outburst leaving her breathless. She knew she had to calm down, there was still so much to do. Deep breathes, in and out, slow and steady. Her body started relax, the shakes subsiding. One more breathe, and she felt ready.

Turning on her heels, she made her way back to her shop. Where Tobirama remained waiting on the front steps, the children curiously peaking through the door.

As she approached him, she felt the tension swell up inside her. A breath escaped her lips, an attempt to steady herself before she'd say anything. In doing so, Shiori carefully thought about what she was going to say. When she found the words, she let them fly from her mouth breathlessly "How much will it cost to get you to leave me alone".

Her words must have surprised Tobirama, or maybe her tone. Regardless, he raised an eyebrow questioningly. Seeing this Shiori decided to explain herself, "What ever Mino paid, I'll double it to get you to stay away from me"

His puzzled expression faded, quickly replaced by his usual stoic expression. When he replied, it was far from the answer Shiori wanted to hear.

"I'm afraid not"

The children from inside chimed in, beginning with the girl.

"No Shinobi would ever betray his mission just like that!" She exclaimed, her cheeks flushed in anger.

"Any decent Shinobi must fulfill their mission loyally, this is especially essential in building the reputation of our village" Glasses added.

Another deep breath, Shiori reminded herself to remain calm. After the several outbursts she already had, another wouldn't be good for her heart.

"What if I get the person who hired you to terminate this mission? What then?" She asked, rubbing her temple to ease the throbbing starting to occur in her head.

Tobirama folded his arms against his chest and gave a simple answer, "Yes".

With that word, an ounce of relief coursed through her body.

"Fine then, do whatever until I get a hold of Mino later"

"That would include remaining by you're side until the time she has officially terminated the assignment" She half-expected him to say that, however a reluctant groan managed to escape her lips.

"Alright" She conceded, ready to move past the situation. There was still plenty that needed to be done before the day went out. The sun still high in the sky, but just a few hours short of nightfall.

Shiori turned away from the stoic man, marching back into her shop. The children quickly parted from the doorway, giving the blonde ample room in her path. She paid them no mind, heading straight for the cash register.

Various dents covered the object, evident of her ordeal from the previous night. When Shiori found glass imbedded in some joints, she suspected it of being the object responsible for her injured shoulder. Regardless of these thought, she pressed one of the keys and opened the drawer. Grabbing an ample amount of money, she placed it in a small satchel for safe-keeping.

"What are you trying to do Miss Shiori" The girl asked, watching the blonde curiously.

"Shiori is fine, and I'm getting some money ready for a new door" She answered coming back around from her counter, satchel in hand. The children stood in front of the aisles, though Hiruzen remained crouched on the floor. His hands stroking Beru's fur, the dog in turn showing his appreciation with gentle licks.

' _Traitor_ ' Shiori thought at the sight.

"I see, that would be the first step in increasing you're security" Tobirama agreed, walking through the frame. At his approach, the children visible stiffened. Not in the sense they were scared, but in a more respectful aspect. The three stood tall, waiting for their teacher's instruction.

"We will accompany you then, however it is best we leave someone here to watch over things—Saru. You will stay, seeing how you were in such a rush to get here" He declared, eyeing the boy. Clearly his previous action hadn't been forgotten.

Hiruzen grimaced as he shifted his eyes to the floor before yielding to the command, "Ah…of course, Sensei".

After what Shiori had witnessed, this boy surely wasn't one to shy away from action. However meager it may be. Regardless, she could really use someone to keep an eye on the store as well as Beru. She walked over to the slant-eyed boy, watching him nervously shift his glance back to her.

"While you watch the store, could you take care of Beru. He must be exhausted, despite that I know he'd still follow me. Make sure he rests" She requested, figuring she'd make use of him for the day at least. Though her words hadn't been anything kind or comforting, the boy gave her a confident smile.

"You can count on me" He assured, though the boy had to have been unaware, his cheerful nature created an awkwardness in the blonde. She certainly hadn't been nice, in fact she had yelled at him previously. Eager to get away, she nodded at his statement before turning on her heels to walk out the door. She didn't look back to see if the others were behind, but she could hear them hot on her tail.

Shiori kept a brisk pace, keeping the distance between herself and her pursuers. The less she'd have to deal with them, the easier her day could be. Unfortunately, they had other plans.

Brown hair waded up in a bun, bounced into her line of sight. Somehow the girl had gotten a head of herself, and now was walking backwards facing the blonde. Shiori tried to keep her eyes forward, focused on their destination.

"My name is Koharu Utatane"

"Okay" Shiori replied curtly.

"Mine is Homura Mitokado" Glasses added, now suddenly beside herself.

"Sensei says it's important for a shinobi to introduce themselves to their client" Koharu explained, adding a skip to her step.

"You shouldn't bother, this mission you have will be over before the day ends" Shiori said, rounding the corner into the street.

"How come you don't want our help" Koharu asked, noticeably disappointed by the blonde's eagerness to get rid of them. Seeing the sadden expression on the girl, guilt began to eat away at Shiori. However, even if there were a million dejected girls in front of her, the answer would be the same.

"I would simply prefer to handle this on my own"

"Even if your attacker is still out there, waiting?" Homura asked.

"Its my business" Shiori replied, scurrying past the children. Their questions exhausting her. Though by this point, she had reached her destination.

One of many carpenters who resided in the village, his shop outlined with various carved furniture and statues. She opened the door, a chime ringing through the shop announcing her presence. Immediately an older man rushed to her side. Despite his age, he seemed rather muscular and fit. If not for the lines on his face or the grey in his hair, he might've passed for a younger man.

"Hello there, young lady. What can I do for you today?" He greeted, a wide smile crossing his features.

Shiori gave him a small smile in return, "Hi, I just need a new door for my shop".

"I see, you know I just got something special in the other day" He offered, gesturing her further in the store. While she would appreciate a nice looking door, something appealing to customers, she just didn't have the funds for that.

"Oh no, I don't need anything so fancy" She declined with a slight wave of her hand.

He looked at her for a moment, before nodding his head. When he spoke, it was a question "You wouldn't happen to be the young woman who owns that bookstore"

Shiori had her mouth agape, but somehow managed to find the words, "How did you—Are you a customer?"

"Not really, but my wife is. She came home the other day from you're store, raving about the owner. A petite, young woman who helped her find an amazing new book"

Not that she was trying to brag, but she had so many customers and it was hard to recall any such woman. Regardless, she was thankful to know this family had been a patron of hers, "I see, how does she like it so far?"

He laughed hardly, "Well enough I suppose, she hasn't said a word to me since. I guess it must be"

"I'm glad then"

"But since you had such an effect on her, I'll give you a good deal on that door" He offered.

Almost instinctively Shiori jumped to refuse, "You don't have to-"

"Listen missy, if you don't take the deal I might just do it for free" He countered, holding his hand up to stop her rejection. She looked into his eyes, they were stern and unwavering as his posture. Shiori knew she wouldn't get anywhere with him, she sighed knowing how she'd answer.

"Since you won't take 'no' for an answer, I'll accept" She relinquished.

"Great, I've been quite excited about this" He said turning away from the blonde, and though he didn't say, she assumed he meant for to follow.

Avoiding shelves and tables littered throughout, Shiori followed closely behind to the other side of the store. He stopped just in front of a workbench, where tools of all kinds were strewn about. Propped up beside the bench, a towering object concealed in cloth.

"I got the timber from the village of Sato, a few weeks back. Haven't shown it to anyone yet" He declared, ripping the cloth away revealing what lay beneath.

Shiori never expected to describe a piece of wood as beautiful…but that's just what it was. A shade much darker than any she had seen before, almost black. A pattern etched by the darkened grains, covered every fiber of the wood. She didn't want to admit how much she liked, even more knowing how it would compliment her storefront.

"You might be the only one to have something like this, at least for the time being"

His words were peculiar and puzzled her, so she asked "Why do you say that?"

"Supposedly that area has been having trouble with some bandits" He answered.

Then she remembered, the village name had tickled a forgotten memory in the back of her mind. It sounded so familiar, "Sato village, that's in Kageta Province"

"Yes" He replied simply.

"Near the town of Ootori?" She pressed.

He realized her interest, "Are you familiar with that area"

"Just a bit"

Concern spread across his face, "Well I would recommend staying where you are for now, many of the bandits nowadays are rogue shinobi. The ones not so keen as to join villages such as ours"

"Of course" She said with an assured smile.

He matched her with a grin of his own, before bringing the topic back to the matter at hand, "Now about the door, if you give me the measurements and a day, I can get something real nice set up for you"

"Thank you very much, I appreciate it" She bowed in gratitude. Their conversation finished up with her explaining the dimensions of the doorframe. With another 'thank you', the man showed her way to the door. And with an exchange of farewells, Shiori exited the building.

While inside with the carpenter, she had completely forgotten about her companions. They had decided to wait outside while she finished her business. The children had taken a seat on the steps leading up to the shop, while their teacher leaned against the wall adjacent to Shiori.

Tobirama was the first to say anything, "I trust you found something suitable"

"I did, and it should be ready sometime tomorrow" The blonde replied, adjusting the sweater on her shoulders. She didn't say anything else, and started making her way home. This time, the children kept to themselves. There were no questions and even chatter. They just quietly followed behind her, the way she preferred.

It didn't take long for them to arrive back on her street, and by this point the sun had begun to set. In its wake, coating the sky in a scarlet hue. Before returning to her own shop, Shiori decided to check if her annoying neighbor might have returned home.

This time she made she sure to knock less and much more gently. Though to her dismay, she hadn't. That meant she'd have to spend another day under watch.

"Guess the mission continues, then" Koharu said, earning a sharp glare from the blonde.

"Without the Yamanaka girl's say, our assignment remains intact" Tobirama confirmed, further irking Shiori. All they were doing was repeating the truth, the annoying truth she already knew.

She didn't say a word, just stomped back over to her store.

"We don't know when Mino Yamanaka might return, she could be on a mission herself. You might as well accept our help" Homura argued, following after her.

"It is neither needed, nor wanted" Shiori countered, stopping dead at her doorsteps.

"Look, there is nothing we can do. A shinobi can't just abandon a mission" Koharu added.

"I. Don't. Care. All I want is to live my life peacefully and privately" Shiori emphasized each word, her frustration seeping through each one.

"Tonight someone will keep lookout, from one of the neighboring rooftops" Tobirama said, dismissing her attitude.

"Did you not hear a word I said?!" Her anger reaching a boiling point.

Vermillion eyes glared at the blonde. With a few short steps, he stood directly in front of the woman. His face stern, and though she did not want to admit it, she was intimidated. She stood tall and kept face, unyielding.

Tobirama set things straight, "You may be the focus of our mission, but you do not get to dictate how we operate. Until we receive official termination by the Yamanaka, this is how things are going to be"

"For now" Shiori seethed, turning into her shop. Walking through the doorway, she immediately spotted Hiruzen. While he hadn't done anything wrong, she lashed out on the boy.

" **Out** " She demanded, and without another word the boy did as he was told. As he left, Shiori made her way up the stairs into her apartment. All the while Beru followed hot on her heels. Once upstairs, she slammed the door shut. Releasing some of her frustration.

Then made a beeline for her bed, hurling her self on to the plush sheets. Grabbing her pillow, she smashed her face into itself. And screamed. A long and loud scream, one that might've alarmed her neighbors. Again and again she cried into the pillow, muffling her sounds all the while. When she tired, she pulled her face away and tried to relax.

Tried.

Why did this have to happen to her?

All she wanted was to disappear among the masses in the village.

She thought she didn't stick out, with a boring personality and appearance she tried to maintain to ensure such.

Yet somehow, people noticed her.

And everything she had worked for had become in vain.

Beru hopped onto the bed and curled up beside the blonde. Shiori released her hold on the pillow, instead cuddling with her canine friend. The warmth he provided her a thousand times more comforting than a pillow. She sighed, reeling back from the whirlwind of emotions that had consumed her.

Night had fallen, and though clouds concealed the moon, glimpses of its light would escape through the veil. Shiori looked out her window, and in the briefest moments of light she noticed him across the street. One the rooftop opposite to her shop, she could make out the short stature of one of the children. In an instance the clouds shifted back, concealing the child in darkness.

On instinct, Shiori pulled the curtains over the window. Maintaining some semblance of privacy.

But, for an instant she remembered her conversation with the carpenter. Regarding the bandits in Kageta Province.

Then an idea began to unfold in her head, fostered by concern and an urgency to escape her bodyguards.

Shiori grinned at the idea and without a second thought, she started to pack. Flinging her body off the bed, she ran over to her closet. Not since she had journeyed to Konoha had she traveled like this. And with recent circumstances, she was eager to once more.

The materials she needed had been tucked away in the back of her closet, but with some patience she found them. She slid off her sling and undressed. Ignoring her pain, she quickly redressed herself. Now she donned a loose pair pants and matching shirt. It was difficult trying to tie her sash with one hand, however she stubbornly persisted. Once dressed, she slid the sling back over her shoulder. Relieving the ache that encompassed her arm.

Shiori ran into her kitchen, grabbing food and filling an empty canteen with water. She returned to her room and threw the items on her bed. Beside them lay a knife, a fire striker, map, money, and some medicine. She didn't need much else, not that she could carry more.

This was a simple trip, anything Shiori needed could be obtained on her journey.

Wrapping the items in a cloth, she once again struggled to tie a knot. After fumbling and restarting, she managed to succeed. The way she assembled the cloth, appeared more like a sash. Crossing her body, hanging between her shoulder and waist. Before sliding it over her shoulder, she ran her fingers over the cloth searching for her knife. Above all, she wanted to have easy access to it. Though she was sure she knew how to avoid the bandits, it didn't hurt to be too careful.

Shiori was almost ready, she just needed the final elements to complete her journey. She headed back over to her closet to retrieve the last pieces needed. A straw hat to protect her head from the sun, and a pair of straw sandals. Both items looked weathered from her previous travels, but aside from that were in decent conditions for one more trip.

As she tied one of her sandals to her feet, a pressure found its way on her shoulders. Paws dug into her back, and she could feel his nails through her shirt. In her haste, the blonde had completely forgotten about her canine friend.

Crap.

Finishing up her sandals as quick as she could, not very considering her limitations. She turned to face Beru, cupping his furry face in her palms.

"Whose gonna be a good boy and mind the shop" Shiori said in a high pitch voice, scratching him behind his ears. He only looked up at his owner, patting heavily with his tongue hanging from his mouth.

"Let's take that as a yes" She said in the same pitch, hoping he'd let her go without a fuss. Getting back on her feet, she left her apartment and descended downstairs to her shop. Needless to say, Beru followed closely behind.

Shiori tried to make as little sound as she could, as to not draw attention to the bodyguard stationed outside. She made her way over to her counter, initially finding pen and paper. Her pen hit the paper, swiftly moving across with her writing. In her letter, addressed to her bodyguards, she instructed them to leave her shop closed a few days.

Nothing more.

Shiori couldn't have them trying to follow her.

When she finished, she left the pen on the paper as to weigh it down. Her intention was to leave through the side door to the alley, but when she took a step towards she almost stepped on her furry friend. She jumped back a bit, trying not to hurt him.

He sat there in front of her, no panting and playfulness. He almost appeared stern.

Somehow it made her nervous, and she tried to talk to him, "Remember Beru, you're gonna watch the shop while I'm away"

Beru responded with a low growl, immediately the blonde understood.

He was threatening her. Somehow he knew if he made any noise, Shiori's plans would be thwarted.

"No-no. Shhh" She pleaded in a hushed down. Beru barked, low and barely audible, but it was enough to make Shiori's heart skip a beat. He kept a low growl lingering in his throat, ready to explode at any moment. She knew there was no way getting out of this.

She had been bested by her dog.

"Okay, fine I get it. You can come too" Shiori conceded, and instantly Beru was complacent with his master once more.

"Maybe trouble would have been a better name for you" She said to herself.

Returning to her counter, she found the small satchel from the afternoon. She dipped it into her bag of kibble, filling its contents. Though it wouldn't be enough for the full trip, it would have to do for the meantime. With a tug, the kibble was confined inside. Shiori decided to hold it in her hand for the time being.

She couldn't waste anymore time, she had to put as much distance between herself and this village. Beru and herself headed straight for the door. Shiori opened it up just a crack, making sure the moon hadn't illuminated the alley. And just her luck, it hadn't. Quickly and quietly, the pair made their way down the alley and out through the other street.

Shiori kept looking over her shoulder, ensuring they weren't being followed. They made their way through the empty streets of Konoha and eventually found themselves at the gate. By this point, there were only a few hours before sunrise. So when they arrived at the gates, there were a few more people looking to leave the village. Mostly merchants

Though the guardsmen gave some concern over a woman traveling alone, they didn't press the matter. They took her name and evaluated her papers, and then they let her go.

Somehow the air felt fresher passed the gates.

She felt invigorated with each step she took, furthering her distance from the village.

' _It wouldn't be long'_ She thought to herself.

To Ootori.

* * *

 **Doesn't update for a year, then bangs out two chapters in a week.**

 **Who am I?**

 **Well I am going through a naruto kick and i'm trying to write as much as can while I'm in it.**

 **Hoped you enjoyed the chapter.**

 **xoxo,**

 **MorningWhispers**


	7. Chapter 7

**WOW. It has been some time. Ok, its been a lot more than that. This chapter has been super tough to write. I've honestly been working on this since my last update in March. I really wanted to get this out and I'm working hard to finish up the next chapter, because when classes start I have no idea when I'll get the opportunity to work on this. But I want to thank everyone who has favorited/followed/reviewed and continues to enjoy my story here.**

 **And with that, please enjoy the newest chapter here.**

 **xoxo**

 **MorningWhispers**

* * *

Several hours had passed since Shiori had set out on her journey, by this time the sun was high in the sky. Only having past a handful of individuals along her path, not that any of them would have noticed her. While she did keep close to the trail, enough that it remained in her sight through the brush, she made her journey adjacent to the path in the thickness of the trees.

Being of short stature and a woman made her a target.

That being said, navigating through the thicket was exhausting. Though better that than encountering bandits.

While minding sparse bushes and avoiding thick roots, Shiori kept a fast pace. Even with the ever-growing distance from the village, she maintained her pace. One reason being that of the bandits, the sooner she arrived in Ootori the better.

The next reason, while doubtful, were those pesky bodyguards she had left behind.

There was no way they would venture outside the village for one troublesome girl…especially one who was refusing their aide.

Right?

Whatever her concerns, she had to press on. There were at least three days that separated Konoha from Ootori. While she was grateful to get away from the village, she could not leave her shop unattended for very long.

A lite growl interrupted her thoughts, and reminded her of her companion.

Despite his recent injuries, he'd been rather energetic so far on their journey. Shiori worried how he'd fare out in the wilds, however he was doing much better herself. But, now with the sudden change in his attitude, was a cause for alarm for the blonde.

Then she heard it. The reason for his distress.

In the near distance, a commotion. A series of shrieks and crashes, followed by the onset of yelling. Maybe half a mile—all that separated Shiori and whatever bedlam lay in her path.

With a shrug, she slid her satchel off her shoulder. Hastily she shimmied it down her waist. The moment it hit the forest floor, her hand scurried inside in search of a map. Once her fingertips felt the parchment, she ripped it from its cloth confines and unfolded it. Her eyes scanned the markings and layout of the region, searching for a new route.

Circumstances as they were, there was no way she could risk going past them.

It took just a minute for her to find her location, the shade from the treetops hindering her sight. Once she found it, she widened her scope to see the next best route. For once luck was on her side—there was a bridge. And close to that stood a village. This would put her a day behind schedule, but at least she'd make it to Ootori in one piece.

There was one hindering factor in her new plan. A number of dry brush covered her immediate path. If she tried to cross it, those up ahead would surely be alerted to her presence. Shiori would have to advance towards the commotion, diverting at the last moment towards the bridge.

It was risky, but there was no other option.

Shiori folded her map back up and placed it beneath the cloth. However, before she readjusted her satchel—her hand found its way around her knife. Try as she might to avoid conflict, she couldn't move forward without being armed. Not that she'd stand much chance in a fight, but it might help her avoid one.

Now there was no more time to delay. She had a plan and a blade. Now she just needed the courage to take the first step.

Lucky for her, Beru led the way. His body hopped between clear patches in the brush. While he did this easily, Shiori struggled following after him. The difference in their size differentiating the difficulty of the task. Shiori managed to avoid the low hanging branches and twigs in her path, though they wouldn't leave her unscathed. They harshly grazed against her ankles, several managing to break the skin.

Shiori grit her teeth through the pain. While she did not make a sound, she felt as though every movement would lead to her discovery. Every step she took, each shallow breath that escaped her lips, and every time she bat her lash. For every second she wasn't found out, she counted her blessings.

One more step forward, then another, as she slowly progressed through the brush. However, soon she was faced with another hurdle. While trying to avoid the dry brush, her path led straight to a rock formation. Glancing to the sides, not only was the formation wide, the brush was thick and trapped her. Shiori could have doubled back and searched for another route, but a cry in the distance quickly dismissed that thought.

The formation wasn't very large, perhaps about eight feet tall. There were several indents and leverages she could use to climb. Now normally she wouldn't have any problem climbing it, but there were certain factors that would inhibit the process. The first being that her immobile arm, the other her companion.

That didn't make it impossible, just exceptionally difficult.

She tugged her collar, loosening her shirt. Then she scooped up Beru in her arm and slid him into her shirt. She had him lay over her shoulder, before tightening her shirt. Then she slid her satchel to secure him. Beru panted heavily against her ear, his breath tickling her neck.

She placed her foot on a ledge, then reached for a nook. It barely raised from the rest of the surface, however just gave the blonde enough leverage to continue on. Her grip tightened while her right leg search for a foothold to support her. After finding one, she rested some of her weight onto it as to test its strength. Once she was sure that it'd support her, she pushed herself up. Focusing her weight forward and pushing her body into the rock. Her face roughly pinned against the surface, contorted in a mix of desperation and pain.

With her new height, she spun her hand around from its nook. Fingers switching with her palm to provide better leverage. Her opposite leg floated over the formation to find another holding. Several times tripping, but with her unyielding resolve managed to find one. At a tedious pace, and with several footfalls threatening to end it all, she managed to make it.

Her torso fell on top of the formation, and with one finally push Shiori rolled the rest of her body to the surface. She tried to muffle the heavy breathing, however her lungs were desperate for air. Her heart thundered against her ribcage. Exhaustion was taking hold of her body, all she wanted was to lay in that spot. Despite the sharp rocks digging into her back, she could have stayed there forever.

But a crash interrupted her thoughts. Louder than anything previous, closer than previous. Turning her head to see the source, only to come to a gut wrenching truth. While progressing through the brush had brought her close to the very thing she was trying to avoid.

The brush had thinned out before the rock formation, so much that Shiori could see the road. In a brief glance she could see a wagon blocking the majority of the road, however surrounded by several individuals. With little deduction, she assumed them to be the bandits she had been warned of. Immediately she shimmied further away, concealing her body.

Shiori was so close, she could hear the very words they were speaking.

Men demanding and yelling.

Another pleading.

And a woman crying.

Shiori couldn't turn around to see anymore, she looked forward to the path she had to take. Beru growled against her ear, she stroked his fur trying to calm him. Trying to keep him quiet. Looking a head, the rock formation had leveled at the top with the ground. Trees and bushes had thinned out, making it easy to transverse through the forest.

Beru crawled out from her shirt and trotted a bit in front of her. She tightened her shirt and realigned her sash. Her body felt drained, she had no energy to continue. But, she had to. And that's all there was to it.

Another cry interrupted her thoughts. Different from the ones previous. A screech that echoed throughout the forest, cutting through the blonde. Instinctively, Shiori glanced back to see despite her better judgment.

One of the burly men fought against the woman, tearing something away from her arms. The cries continued to grow with the struggle. Irritated, the man slammed his knee into the woman's gut. She gasped before falling to her knees. With her down though, Shiori could finally make out what she was holding. It was so obvious why the woman had been defiant.

In his arms, held captive, was her child. A toddler who had witnessed her mother being attacked. Scared and confused the child cried louder that before, an almost impossible feat. The bandit winced at her cries, and with each passing second grew more irritated by the sound.

Shiori looked to the path ahead. It was so feasible to slip away, ignored by the commotion down below. No one would ever know she was there.

Except herself.

Could she really live with herself knowing she had just past them by. Though its not like she could do much to help them.

Another shriek cut right through her.

Shiori couldn't do it. Rather she had to.

Taking her knife, she slid the blade across the cloth over her thigh. Effectively slicing the fabric, leaving her leg bare. Down one hand, she tucked her knife between her teeth while she worked. She slid the cloth down her leg and over her sandal. With that she took the ends and brought them together in her palm, creating a sling. Then her hand searched shakily for ammunition for her weapon, finding three sharp rocks. She could barely fit them in her hand, regardless she fumbled them into her opposite hand. Her free arm would hold the sling, while her injured one held the rocks.

Shiori turned around, laying on her belly to observe the scene below. While she wanted to aim for the one holding the child, she couldn't risk injuring her. Besides the one who appeared to be calling the shots stood much closer, even with the sling there was only so far she throw.

The man she sought stood of to the side. Not directly harming the travellers, but watching their turmoil with empty eyes. While smaller than his companions, a dangerous atmosphere seeped from his presence. It was difficult to explain, yet Shiori knew in her gut that she need to take him out. Or rather…at least make the attempt.

She set the stone in her sling, carefully so it wouldn't fall. With a few short swings she started to build a momentum to carry the stone. Once she got it to the right speed, she loosened her grip on the cloth. The stone flew from its confines landing straight towards its destination…a tree trunk. It landed with a distinct thud.

Shiori's heart sunk, fearing they must have heard her. However, the people down below were too occupied to realize. She still had a chance. Another stone went into the sling, and again she started with a small swing. Getting it up to full speed, this pacing herself and aiming carefully for her target.

With a quick exhalation, she released the cloth. Sending the stone flying.

This time hitting her target. Smack dead in the temple. At the impact his head whipped to the side. Shiori immediately reloaded her weapon. With a few short, powerful swings she build the momentum back up. But as quickly as she worked up the speed, it came to a dead stop.

Because when the time came for her to chose another target, she realized she had been discovered. Frigid, black eyes glared into her own. Shiori felt numb, and everything around her blurred. The commotion down below, the sound of her stone falling to the ground disappeared. All she could hear was the thundering of her heart.

"Boys" He shouted, gaining the attention of his men. The very sound snapping the blonde from her daze.

"Looks like someone else want to play" At his words, his subordinates turned their head to meet the source of his gaze. As dozens of eyes turned on Shiori, she spun on her heel and dashed into the forest. Her sling fell to the floor, quickly replaced by the blade she kept between her lips. She could hear their shouts and grunts as they scaled the rock formation.

Beru sprinted in front of her, leading the way throw the forest. While the brush had certainly cleared up from before, it was still difficult for most people to traverse. Thanks to her short stature, it proved easy. Unfortunately for her pursers, they would have trouble getting through.

Regardless, Shiori didn't let up on her haste. The forest could only help her so much. Her knees rose to her chest and slammed back down on the dirt, propelling her forward. She kept her free arm close to her chest, tightly gripping her knife. Her lungs ached, her breathing wild.

The sound of branches breaking and annoyed grunts seemed to grow louder and louder with each passing second. Compelling Shiori to run faster, faster than she ever had. She watched Beru's body dash through a bush, vanishing from her sight. She couldn't stop, and barreled straight through the bush.

Her heel snagged on the branches, dragging her body down. Panicked, she clawed her way through the bush. Tugging on braches in an attempt to pull her body out. She fell face first onto the ground. Before giving her body a chance to rest, she rolled to her side and stood right up. She couldn't lose her momentum; it would almost guarantee death.

Frantically she turned her head, searching for her dog. Only now realizing that she had broken through the forest. The tree line stood just a few feet behind her, in front of her now was a steep chasm. Beru let out a bark, allowing Shiori to find not only her companion but the path to her escape as well.

The bridge.

Not very sturdy in appearance, in that it was only suspended by rope. However, given the area was desolate as it was, it was fortunate there was even a bridge at all. Even so, this rope bridge would make the best escape.

Her muscles ached and her breathe was shallow. Regardless Shiori sprinted towards the bridge. She could hear her pursuer gaining on her, they would soon break the tree line. While some might have been hesitant crossing, Shiori bolted across. The bridge swayed at the impact of its passenger. Her pace was forced to slow as her body was thrown to the side of the bridge. Frustrated, she walked with haste trying to make her escape.

More than half way across, she felt a shift in the bridge. With dread she glanced over her shoulder. There on the other side, two men took the first few steps. They glared sinisterly at the blonde, but Shiori quickly turned her attention away from them. Past them, their companions were gradually breaking through the tree line.

The bridge rocked, forcing Shiori to tear her attention away from the men. The two already on the bridge, they had begun to rush after her. With long strides they were quickly making their way across. She might've been able to run to the other side, with the men's weight it would've fought the swaying. But she was too tired, her adrenaline gone. Her legs wanted so desperately to give, but regardless she kept making her way.

She was just in reach of the other side, just as her pursuers were in reach of her. Without looking, she knew they were just a few feet behind herself. Even if she reached the other side, they'd surely have her.

But an idea popped into her head. Something that could save her life, or end it. Though one scenario gave her a chance, the other just guaranteed death. Well if she had to go, she might as well not make it easy for them.

Her knife sliced through the handle of the bridge, before throwing herself onto the ground at the edge. Quickly she flipped her body over to look back. Of her two immediate pursuers, only one remained dangling from the side of the bridge. He stared back, a hateful expression consuming his face. To her horror, she watched as he picked his hand up and moved it along the rope. He was continuing to make his way towards her.

Her hand still clutched the blade and when she saw his hand move closer to her, she swiped right through the rope he held. One moment there was a hand, the next it was gone. Along with the man it belonged to. As they were both consumed by the chasm below.

Before a relieved sigh could escape her lips, Shiori continued to cut all the remaining ropes. She made quick work of the bottom one, and drove her knife into the last. The blade pierced into the post it had been secured by.

Now she was safe, her body slumped against the post in exhaustion. Her chest heaved with ragged breath. With each blink, her eyes struggled to stay open.

Her tired ears peaked at the commotion across the former bridge. With her vision growing hazy, she could make out the rest of the bandits gathering on the other side. Some had made it onto the bridge after her, however they were lucky enough to keep hold of the severed rope. Now they were slowly working their way back up.

However, one specifically caught her attention. The man she had identified as their leader. He was too far to make out any sort of expression, but she wasn't far enough to escape his malicious aura.

She wanted to keep running. To get as far away from them as she could.

To press on to Ootori.

But there was nothing left in her to go on.

There was only her overwhelming need to sleep, and her body surrendered.


End file.
